The invention relates to a valve block In a valve block of this type known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,393, the pilot valves are screwed in the baseplate from the topside between the directional valves and the installation well and electromagnets are placed on the pilot valves level with the directional valves, the connecting plug arranged on the housing of the electromagnets being coupled to a plug socket inserted in the baseplate above the installation well. In the known valve block, the mounting of the directional valves, the pilot valves and their electromagnets on the baseplate is laborious and has to be carried out carefully.